


Supernatural Beach Party, Lucifer

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Lucifer has a special job.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4





	Supernatural Beach Party, Lucifer

The party was not fun and games for everyone. Even the host of this most insane of parties knew there were some demons that should not be out running amok amongst everyone, even powered down. That didn't mean they didn't have a job. 

Lucifer sat in a whole new kind of cage from what he was used to. It was boring, but he hadn't been able to find away out. He was also curious as to who decided he was everyone's personal ice machine as yet another box of water came down the conveyor belt for him to freeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
